Talk:A Glowing Key
Mage not spawning after Hessarian Blades completed? On my current playthrough I can't locate the mage. I wonder if he's not spawning because I've already completed the Hessarian Blades quest and they are patrolling the location where he normally spawns? Can someone else confirm or deny this? Lulzes (talk) 12:06, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, I forgot to add a note about another spawning location. I did that quest really late in the game, the mage spawned for me somewhere along southern edge of the area, between the camp and Lyrium falls. It was pure luck I stumbled upon them, I was there to check out missing codex entries or something :) We probably need to clarify spawning location, but that's the info I can give you right now. <-Kewpies (talk) 12:53, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::"Between the camp and Lyrium falls" is a large area! I've been patrolling along the road between Apostate's Landing and the Long River, under the hill with the Astrarium and past the cave with the Astrarium loot. There seems to be nothing apart from low level darkspawn, high level Red Templars and the occasional pack of stray Mabari, and the patrolling Hessarian Blades seem to kill most stuff on their own. I wonder if I should be looking for a loot drop rather than a live mage.Lulzes (talk) 10:07, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: Re-reading the article text, I realised that I hadn't actually visited the hut on this playthrough (my previous playthrough was a false start, re-rolled after only 20 hours in). Went to the hut, found unopened loot, and there was the mage walking down the cut towards Apostate's landing, exactly where he should be. Note to self: RTFM. Lulzes (talk) 10:12, February 14, 2015 (UTC) On my last playthrough, I found him south of Daerwin's Mouth Cave Entrance, near the dwarven ruins. On my current, he popped up while searching for WotC & MotG, East of the Stone Tree LM/Astrarium. In both cases, I visited the house first. Is his pathfinding set to move along the cliff edge along the south and east edges of the map? Maybe next time, I'll just follow him around and not engage to see where all he travels. If he follows that road, he could be anywhere between Daerwin's Mouth and Storm's Solitude Camp, but if we can find his 'turn-around' points, we could narrow it down. --Asari fan (talk) 15:26, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Mine appeared in the gulley right by the first base camp. Never visited the house, and about the only location I had visited was the dungeon/cave on the far end of the beach with the spiders and darkstalkers in it. Had only cleared the bandits off the beach. (talk) 19:30, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Mine appeared same as above,- right by the first base camp (going downhill, near the single elfroot location). Other conditions same as the above poster, and cleaning house quest was active. (talk) 10:33, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Quest not starting PS4: The quest is not starting for me. Interacted with the door, nothing happened. Is there a pre-requisite? I have the recent patch as well. Here's the video. 17:02, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Unsure what happened After defeating Corypheus I am tying up some loose ends prior to Trespasser. I note I'm missing a tonic, so go off in search for the cabin. Found it, triggered rebel mage spawn, found him, defeated him, took key. Back to the cabin, the door still will not open. Then I note that no glowing key quest seems to be listed (unsure which section it should be in anyway). Stumped. Suspect a bug. Replayed the last few hours again; this time the quest does come up and I get a diamond on the map ! (talk) 14:38, February 2, 2016 (UTC)